


Undertaker x Reader

by Mystic_Trash



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, I know the title sucks, more tags to be added later cause I can't remember rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Trash/pseuds/Mystic_Trash
Summary: A girl taking a midnight stroll finds herself im the black butler world, in love with the undertaker, while managing two seperate lives.





	Undertaker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty Undertaker x reader (with the original lame summary) I wrote in 2016. It is not finished and may never be, but i'm uploading the revised chapters anyway. Originally posted on Wattpad.

It was a Saturday and you spent it how you usually did, watching anime with your brother. You were never really into anime until you caught you brother watching it in the living room. He normally did this, and you usually paid him no mind, but one of the characters caught you eye. He wore a black cloak, had long silver hair, long black fingernails, bangs that covered his eyes, and a black hat.

You curiously sat down beside him and asked "what ya watching?" He eyed you suspiciously and said "anime." "I wanna know what anime, the characters look interesting. Especially that guy,. What's his name?" You said pointing at the strange man. He explained everything to me. The anime was called Black Butler and the guy you asked about was the Undertaker. That was a couple years ago, and you've been watching ever since.

*time skip a few months*

You were bored so you decided to take a walk. Like always, you went to the cemetery a block away from your house. It was a nice, dark, peaceful place where you could be alone and gather your thoughts. You were walking over to a tree you liked to sit under when you tripped. "Crap!" You shouted, picking up the rock you tripped on and throwing it. You continued walking, but this time I fell into a sinkhole, hit your head and blacked out.

When you woke up, everything was different. Everything looked animated, like a cartoon. You looked down at your hands and realized you were animated to. "Hit my head harder than I thought," i though to myself. You looked up, to see a figure standing over you. His features couldn't be made out but he appeared to be around six feet. He was dressed in all black, had hair down his back and wearing a large hat. He crouched down and said, "I'm glad your awake." You awkwardly reached over to grab a nice sized rock, but when you threw it, he surprisingly caught it. "How did you catch that from that short a distance?" He shrugged. "Good reflexes I guess." "W-well, what are you doing here?" He pointed to the gate. "I was walking and saw you laying here. I thought maybe someone dug up a body. You're quite lucky, as I was about to "re-bury" you."

He moved a bit closer towards you. You got a closer look at him. "Are you a cosplayer or something?" You asked. "What's that?" He asked in a confused tone. "Nevermind that," he began, "your injured. Let me take you beck to my shop and get you fixed up." He said eyeing your arm and face. "No, I'll be alright." You got up, walked towards the street when you stepped into a sinkhole and fell. You were sure you twisted your ankle. He approached you slowly and picked you up bridal style. "Hey?! What are you doing?!" He didn't respond. You fought as violently as you could manage until he finally put you down just to throw you over his shoulders. It was obvious he wasn't going to let you go.


End file.
